


Sexual Healing

by llaras



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Magical Healing Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llaras/pseuds/llaras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon finds an unconventional way to help Mal with his headache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Healing

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Firefly fanfiction I ever attempted. First posted on LJ in 2004. Oh, and I apologize for the title. I just couldn't help myself. *g*

Mal has a headache, a bad one that's been burning behind his eyes for days now. Simon knows this because he's a good doctor, knows when those under his care are hurting. Just as he knows Mal doesn't want his help. If it was a bullet wound, or a broken bone, he'd be in the infirmary bellowing for Simon to come see to his injuries. But a headache brought on by little sleep and a lot of stress doesn't qualify as an emergency. Simon begins to wonder if Mal doesn't enjoy the pain in his own twisted way.

He starts to research relaxation techniques. Would Mal give acupuncture a try? Maybe not. Simon has a hard time imagining Mal sitting still long enough for it to work, much less agreeing to have needles stuck into him. He has to find something, anything, to give the Captain some release. He even once thought about provoking Mal, getting him angry enough to throw a punch, thereby releasing some of the tension of the headache. But Simon knows how hard Mal can hit. Twice is enough.

One night, after the rest of the crew has gone to bed, Simon is walking around the ship, trying to put his thoughts in order before he goes to bed. He's been struggling over Mal's problem so long that he's starting to feel a headache coming on as well. How far can you blur the line between doctor and patient before things fall apart? He finally makes a decision. Pausing in front of Mal's bunk, he raises his hand to knock, when he hears a noise behind him.

It's the captain. "Is there a problem, Simon?" He looks concerned, which makes Simon all the angrier. Why can't the man just relax! They haven't had any trouble lately, all the recent jobs have been going smoothly. This plan has to work. Everyone is starting to notice how tense and distracted Mal is, it's hurting morale. Even Kaylee is smiling less. And that's a crime.

"Uh, no." Simon sees the tension lines in Mal's face, it's a shame to see him in so much pain. He wants to reach out and smooth those lines away, stroke Mal's temples until...

"Then can you explain why you're standing in front of my bunk so late at night, in bare feet?" Simon startles back to reality, looks down. Oops. He was so preoccupied, he walked out of his room without anything on his feet. He decides to just push on to the matter at hand, ignoring his naked feet and Mal's raised eyebrow.

"I've been thinking over your problem, Captain, and I think I may have found a solution." Simon steps closer to Mal, closing the distance between them to mere inches and looks into Mal's eyes. Can the man see reason from behind those cloudy, pain-filled eyes?

"I don't have a problem." But he knuckles his forehead with a frown.

Simon sighs. Stubborn fool.

Mal sighs right back and motions him into his bunk with a flourish. "I'll hear you out. Let's just take it out of the hallway, yes?" He seems resigned, irritated by Simon's attention.

Simon follows Mal down the ladder into the dark room, stumbling on the last rung. His flailing hand reaches out and Mal steadies him easily as he reaches over and turns on a light. It barely manages to do its job, its glow contained to the corner where they are standing. However, it doesn't keep Simon from noticing the mess of clothes and books and dishes strewn about. He's only been in Mal's quarters a few times, and while the Captain isn't the most organized individual, he certainly isn't a slob.

"So, you think you found a solution for this headache, is that right?" Mal tilts his head, squinting at Simon, his hands busy picking up the scattered mugs and plates from the table. He pauses, stack of dishware precariously wobbling in his hands, waiting for Simon to answer.

"Yes, well, you said no drugs, no needles." Mal nods. Simon is a bit uncomfortable, he can't seem to keep his hands still. "Though I'm sure that either of those options would be successful."

"I'm sure they would work, short-term," Mal says. "But I've had this happen before and it always came back. I don't really want to mess around with a bunch of drugs if I don't have to."

"Before?" Simon is intrigued. "What, what made it go away?" he asks.

"Dunno. It just did." Mal sets down the dishes. "Listen I appreciate all this, but it will probably resolve itself in a couple days, so let's just wait some time longer, alright?"

But Simon forges ahead, "I did some searching for alternative treatments and came up with several interesting ideas..."

Mal looks at him. "And?" He's a bit impatient.

Simon sighs. "Well, I thought maybe acupuncture or meditation might help, but I didn't think you'd be willing to try them."

Mal shakes his head. "You'd be right, tried that acupuncture once, didn't take kindly to it. And as for the meditation? I don't really have the time for sitting around not thinking about things. I've got a ship to run, folk to look after, money to earn."

Now it's Simon's turn to nod. "Yes, I understand. But there are several herbal remedies we could try. I don't have supplies on hand, maybe at our next stop we could check out the local markets and..."

Mal presses his palm up to his face. "That's a great idea, Doc, but I'm thinking those might work pretty much the same as your drugs and potions. A quick fix. And I'd rather not be a guinea pig for whatever new remedies you're itching to try." Mal starts to lead Simon back over to the ladder, but Simon stops him before they get there.

"Well, there is one other thing I _could_ try." Suddenly Simon is reaching for Mal, pulling him close. Kissing him.

Mal almost falls backwards, seemingly startled by this turn of events. But Simon's got hold of him and his soft lips are pressing and prying against Mal's, asking him to just submit already, to accept the kiss.

Mal pushes Simon back a little, his hands gripping the other man's shoulders. "Whoa there, Doc, I sure didn't see that one coming." He clears his throat. "What exactly was that all about?"

Simon is mortified. " I, uh, well..." He looks around desperately, eyes flickering over to the ladder. "I think part of your problem is that you need to relax, get your mind off things." He looks up at Mal, eyes questioning.

Mal looks back, assessing. "Simon, it's not that I mind being kissed. I just can't figure out whether this is a professional call or a private one."

"Well, Mal," Simon clears his throat, "I guess that would depend on what you needed."

"Simon, I don't want anyone in my bed who isn't willing, dong ma?" Simon nods. "I appreciate you wanting to ease my pain and all, but maybe this isn't a real good idea." He turns to switch on another light, when he hears Simon say his name softly.

He turns back and Simon is undressing. His shirt is half unbuttoned and determination is set in his features. Their eyes meet and Simon tries to convey just how much he wants this too. He may be using the excuse of treating Mal's headache, but the reasons run deeper than that. Button after button comes undone, revealing inch after inch of pale skin. Mal is silent and unmoving, his breath caught, eyes tracking Simon's hands. Simon untucks the ends of his shirt and begins to unbutton his pants, his eyes challenging, daring Mal to stop him. Mal puts up his hand. "No, wait."

Simon stops, his fingers at his fly. What? Mal comes towards him, grabs his shoulders, searches Simon's eyes. Simon starts to speak. "Mal, I." He's unsure how much more convincing he has to do. He wants this.

But apparently Mal doesn't require any more words, because there's more kissing. Passionate, eyes closed, mouths open, tongues meeting kissing. Sweet and soft, then hard and needy. Mal pulls back a little, breathing hard, and stares at Simon's lips. Simon closes his eyes, not sure what to expect now. He's equal parts scared it will all stop and scared it won't. He wants this more than he thought he did and the realization is a bit frightening.

Mal isn't stopping. He pushes Simon's shirt down and off. Simon's eyes come open, the desire shining out, begging Mal to go faster. Simon tries to help, then gives up, allowing Mal to unbutton his pants without Simon's fumbling fingers in the way.

He leans in for another kiss, missing that mouth already, wanting to taste Mal again. Mal curses in frustration. Soon enough they are both naked, kisses interspersed with clothes flying off and quick gropes when naked skin meets air. It's cool in the bunk, but neither of them notice. They're caught up in the fever of the moment, senses honed down to immediate concerns only.

Mal glances toward the dark corner where his bed is, but Simon is kneeling down in front of him, eyeing Mal's erection with something akin to hunger. He licks his lips. "May I?" Mal just groans. Answer enough. And now Simon's hot mouth is on him, licking and sucking, making little contented sounds.

Mal's knees almost buckle. He reaches over to the back of a nearby chair to steady himself. It scoots away from him, hitting the table, making the lamp atop totter back and forth. Simon looks up in alarm. "Should we move over to the bed?" He licks his lips.

"No," Mal manages to strangle the word out. "I like you here. Like this."

Simon smiles. "Why don't we move over a bit then. To the wall?" He tilts his head in that direction. They don't have far to go and suddenly Simon's mouth is there again, only this time he skips the preliminaries and takes Mal's entire length in.

Mal's head thunks back. "Fuck!" he says. His hands go to Simon's hair, grasping lightly, not directing the movement, but just barely. His eyes keep closing involuntarily as he watches Simon's head slowly bob up and down on his cock, but with each suck or slight scrape of teeth he shudders and has to close them.

Simon can feel him struggling for control. He decides to see how far he can push before Mal takes over. He grasps Mal's thighs, increasing the frequency and the depth. It shouldn't take long now.

Mal gazes down hungrily at Simon, transfixed by the motions and the searing twist of heat that has engulfed his cock. He begins to pump his hips slowly, carefully. The tip of his cock hits the back of Simon's throat and he makes a startled sound and swears. Simon's eyes meet his, open and dark with passion, and that's all it takes. Mal comes with a loud groan, his eyes rolling back in his head. He shouts and tries not hold on to Simon's head too tightly.

Simon releases Mal's softening cock and grins up at him. "How's that headache now?"

Mal helps him up, hands a little shaky. He smirks. "What headache?" He pulls Simon in for a soft kiss and reaches down to stroke Simon's weeping erection. "What would you like? I'd like to return the favor. This therapy works wonders on aches and pains."

Simon murmurs against Mal's neck. "But I don't have any aches or pains." He arches into Mal's grasp, moaning softly, eyes fluttering shut.

"Not yet, you don't." Mal smacks his bare ass and growls, "Now get into that bed. It's my turn to play doctor."

Simon starts to laugh, but he has to make something clear. "I'm not playing any games, Mal."

Mal's voice softens. "I know." He leads Simon over to the bed and pushes him down, licks Simon's ear and whispers, "I'm not, either."

"Okay, then." Simon pulls Mal onto the bed beside him, strokes the side of Mal's face, presses up against him. "What now?"

"Well," Mal says as he resumes stroking Simon's cock, "I suggest we save the serious talking for the morning and let me resume examining you. I just know there's something here that needs some fixing and I have it on good authority that this particular kind of healing gets the job done."

"You'd make a terrible doctor, Mal." Simon relaxes in Mal's embrace and shudders as Mal begins a brutal rhythm of twists and pulls.

"Is that so?" Mal leans in and licks a nipple.

"Terrible bedside manner," Simon manages to get out between gasps as he feels an orgasm building.

"Then I suggest you listen to your captain and come for me." Mal licks his other nipple, then bites down hard.

Simon obeys.


End file.
